spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shotguns
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Break-Action Shotgun, Pump-Action Shotgun, and Semi-Automatic Shotgun weapon categories, all of which use the Shotgun weapon proficiency. Shotgun Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Break-Action Shotguns Break-action shotguns must be physically opened for reloading. Further, when firing a break-action shotgun, a character may simultaneously fire both barrels at his target. He suffers a –4 penalty with his attack check, but if he hits, the target suffers twice the weapon’s listed damage. 'Browning Superposed' (Belgium/USA) This double-barreled “over-under” gun is famed for the beauty of its factory engraving (gold inlay and trigger guards). 'Charles Daly Field II Hunter' (USA) This archetypal break-action shotgun sells at roughly twice the market value of less famous brand names. 'Savage Arms Model 24' (USA) This is a typical “combo gun,” with an upper small-caliber rifle barrel and a lower shotgun barrel. Only one of this weapon’s barrels may be fired with each attack action. 'Winchester Model 21' (USA) This is considered one of the best break-action shotguns of all time — and its price is commensurate with reputation. Pump-Action Shotguns A character wielding a pump-action shotgun gains a +1 gear bonus with the first Intimidate check he makes during any combat (only). 'Browning BPS Stalker' (USA) This weapon is popular for hunting deer and other Medium game. It’s one of the few shotguns currently available in 10 gauge and ejects empty shells down rather than to the right, making it ideal for left-handed shooters. 'KAC Masterkey' (USA) This is a typical “breaching gun” — a shotgun with a shortened barrel and no stock, intended for attachment to an assault rifle. The KAC Masterkey can’t be fired by itself — it must be mounted in a rifle’s underbarrel upgrade location, at which point it decreases the rifle’s recoil by 6. 'Remington 870/870P' (USA) This is the best-selling shotgun in history, with over 6 million copies made. The Model 870P variant is marketed primarily to law enforcement and available only in 12 gauge. 'Truvelo Neostead' (South Africa) This shotgun was designed purely as a combat firearm. It feeds from twin top-mounted six-round magazines that can be loaded with different ammunition types (switching between magazines is a free action if the wielder is proficient with the weapon, or a half action if not). 'Winchester Model 1897' (USA) The Winchester Model 1897 is the original “trench gun,” used to shoot hand grenades out of the air in WWI. It is so efficient in close combat that Germany tried (unsuccessfully) to have shotguns banned from warfare. The 1897 remained in production through the 1950s. This weapon can mount a bayonet, but cannot accept other underbarrel upgrades. Semi-Automatic Shotguns Semi-automatic shotguns have a higher rate of fire than pump-action models, but they’re regularly plagued by jammed and defective shells. In most cases, these weapons make tremendous noise, making them virtually worthless for covert use. 'Benelli Super 90 M1 Practical' (Italy) This fast-shooting competition gun has an elegantly simple mechanical design and its relatively low weight contributes to higher recoil than that of competing models. 'Benelli Super 90 M1 Tactical' (Italy) This is a standard police-grade variant of the Super 90. 'Benelli M4 Super 90' (Italy) This is a folding-stock variant of the Super 90, in U.S. military service as the M1014. 'Browning Auto-5' (USA) This was the first commercially successful auto-loading shotgun. It remained in production for almost a century, until Browning discontinued it in 1999, and set a standard that many competing designs have never matched. 'Daewoo USAS-12' (South Korea) This weapon looks like an assault rifle but despite being drum-fed, it isn’t built for fully automatic fire. Many copies have been successfully modified to rectify this “oversight,” however. 'Franchi SPAS-12' (Italy) This popular sporting Purpose Assault Shotgun has a militarized appearance. As a half action, a character holding this weapon ready may switch it to function as a pump-action shotgun, granting it the (–2) quality and decreasing its error range by 1. 'Franchi SPAS-15' (Italy) This is a law-enforcement variant of the SPAS-12. As a half action, a character holding this weapon ready may switch it to function as a pump-action shotgun, granting it the (–2) quality and decreasing its error range by 1. 'Reutech Striker' (South Africa) This is one of the very few fully automatic shotguns on the market. It was originally produced by Armsel and exported under the more common “Streetsweeper” name. It features a cylinder — similar to that of a giant revolver — with a spring-loaded rotation mechanism. The spring must be wound after reloading or the gun can’t fire. Winding the spring requires 1 full action (or 2 full actions if the character’s Strength is lower than 11). 'Saiga 12K' (Russia) This shotgun is based on the AK-47’s internal mechanism and has enjoyed limited export success outside Eastern Europe, where it is popular in sports and law enforcement. Category: Gear Rules Category: Weapons